1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an information providing method which displays images corresponding to information about an environment inside or outside a vehicle on a transparent display in the vehicle, and an information providing vehicle therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research related to vehicles in the past concentrated on improving driving speed that is an inherent performance characteristic of vehicles and fuel efficiency. However, recent researches into vehicles have given a lot of weight to improving driver convenience and safety. Also, safety components such as seat belts, airbags, shock absorbing bodies, etc. are widely distributed, and impact tests are widely performed so that safety consciousness has improved. However, these safety components are passive ways for reducing damage after traffic accidents occur.
Therefore, an information providing system that enables a driver to clearly recognize necessary information while driving or to obtain information about the environment inside and outside the vehicle and that prevents accidents from occurring due to negligence of the driver is necessary.